Computer programs may be referred to as applications. In some cases applications may be capable of executing on any computer that has sufficient processing and memory resources. A computer suitable for executing applications may be referred to as a host computer. In some cases a host computer may call upon another computer, sometimes referred to as a server computer, to provide content or other assistance to execute applications. In some host computers multiple applications may run approximately concurrently by time sharing the central processing unit of the host computer, also referred to as multi-tasking.
Installing an application on a host computer may involve loading a variety of separate files onto the host computer and then performing additional installation procedures. The installation procedures may include executing an installation script that guides the installer through the necessary steps of configuring the host computer and installing the application. For example, the installer may need to assign an Internet Protocol address (IP Address) to the host machine. The installer may need to identify a desirable directory structure for storing the application files on a secondary storage device of the host computer, for example a disk drive.
A file system may include a high level directory and a series of subdirectories subordinate to the high level directory. The subdirectories may themselves include further subdirectories. In some operating systems, for example the UNIX operating system, it is possible to mount a file system to make that file system accessible within the subject computer system. A file system physically stored on a disk drive contained within the physical chassis of the host computer may be mounted. Additionally, a file system physically stored on a disk drive contained within the physical chassis of a computer remote from the host computer may be remotely mounted at the host computer, for example using the Network File System (NFS) mount command in the UNIX operating system, thereby making the file system stored on the disk drive contained within the remote computer accessible to the host computer as if it were a local rather than a remote disk.